Karaoke Night
by livesinshadows19
Summary: cant think of a good summary but i wrote this cuz i was bored so dont expect it to be good. T for language


Ok guys, I haven t written a fanfic in awhile, so please, no flames if you review.  
I got the idea from a Linkin Park song called Numb. Well, here s the story Internet peoples!

Naruto: Hey Shonen, where d you hide the ramen?

Me: You ate it all, you idiot! Do you not remember last night?

Naruto: Uhh ..nope.

Me: -sighs- ok whatever. Now

Naruto and me: On with the story/ON WITH THE STORY! DATTEBAYO!

Me: -hits Naruto over the head with a mallet- STOP TRYING TO MAKE ME DEAF YOU BAKA!

It s been five years after the destruction of the Leaf Village, courtesy of Akatsuki. Now, the village is rebuilt and flourishing, and it looks better than ever. Well except for Training Ground 7 that is. The ninja who saved the village years ago, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, is training with his shadow clones with a blindfold over his eyes.

_"Okay one clone is to the east about 25 meters, two more are up in a tree 30 meters away due north and the other two are about to try and cut my arms off with katana." _With the grace that can only be mastered after years of hard training, the blonde flips to the side, avoiding the katana and kicking the clone on his right into the other clone, dispelling them both. With the memories returned to him, Naruto regained the strategy they used. _"Hmm seems similar to Zabuza s silent killing technique. I wonder how I came up with that. Wait, crap! Kunai with paper bombs!" _Naruto mentally yelled as he heard the sound of the kunai flying and the paper bombs fluttering. Spinning in place with his arms outstretched, Naruto caught the kunai and threw them back at the clones, thus dispelling them before they could realize their mistake. With a sigh of relief, Naruto removed the blindfold, revealing his ocean blue eyes that seemed that they look into your very soul.

Naruto changed a lot in the past few years. He s taller now, standing at 6 5 , with his hair grown out into a small pony tail but still as spiky as ever, and his jumpsuit looks the same, but its blue and black instead of the monstrosity that is orange. (Naruto: Hey! Me: -hits him with the mallet again-). Once the blonde fox-boy finished his training session with dodging 2 clones that sent 2 Rasenshuriken s at him, he smiled and wiped the sweat off his face.

_"Okay, now off to the hot springs to wash up, then to the heaven-on-earth that is Ichiraku's!"_ if you don t know who thought this, you re stupid. As he walked into the hot springs, he saw Ino, Sakura, Tsunade, and Shizune coming out with their hair still slightly damp.

"Hey Baa-Chan, Shizune-neechan, Ino-Chan, Sakura-Chan." Naruto grinned as usual as he hugged them all and kissed their cheeks.

While Ino and Sakura blushed, Tsunade and Shizune just smiled. "Hey Naruto-kun, got done training I guess?" asked the giant boob monster. (Tsunade: Hey! -chases me- Me: -hits Tsunade with the mallet-).

"Yup, I was just about to go in the hot springs when I saw you ladies."

"Well, we ll leave you in piece then, bye Naruto-kun." Said Shizune as she and the Slug Sannin left.

"Hey Naruto, what are you doing tonight?"asked the pink haired medic-nin as the older kunoichi left.

"Mmmm nothing I guess, why?"

"The Rookie 12 are going to the new karaoke bar that Tsunade-shishou had opened, and you are coming with this evening so everyone can hear you sing." Sakura and Ino smiled triumphantly, as they are the only one s Naruto has ever let hear him sing. While they were smiling, Naruto got wide eyed and slack jawed.

_"__Kyuubi I am so screwed aren t I?"_

_"**Yup. Sorry kit. The age of the Naruto Fangirl Era shall start tonight apparently." **_answered the kitsune, feeling sorry for his young vessel.

Sighing, Naruto ran his hand through his hair. "Okay, fine. I'll do it. What time?"

Grinning and giving each other a high-five, Ino answered her fellow blonde, using that sweet tone and smile that promises pain to any man who hears it. "8 o'clock Naruto. And be sure to dress nicely, or we'll kill you."

Nodding, Naruto quickly left to go soak in one of the hotsprings and leaving a laughing duo of medic-nins.

~With Naruto~

_"So Kyuu, what songs do you think i should sing at the karaoke thing tonight?" _asked Naruto through their mental link.

_**"Hmmm...well, kit, how about a song from that one band you like, Linkin Park?" **_Kyuubi answered, curious as to what song his once-container-now-friend would sing. After Naruto defeated the Kyuubi thanks to Killer Bee's method of controling the foxes chakra, the two beings became good friends.

_"That sounds like a good idea, question is which one?" _closing his eyes, Naruto let the warm water from the hotspring relax his muscles.

After a good fifteen minutes, Kyuubi came up with an idea. _**"Kit, what about that one on the Minutes to Midnight album, i believe its track seven."**_

_"Oh yea, that's a good choice Kyuu. But we need another one in case they force me to sing another..." _Once again, the two went back to their thoughts, debating over the second song. Finally, after soaking and thinking for another fifteen minutes, Naruto left the hotsprings and went home, having decided on the second song. Once seeing that he had a little under an hour to get to the karaoke bar, Naruto grabbed his choice of clothes and walked toward the location he was forced to arrive at.

~Konoha's Karaoke~

"Where is he? It's 8:05 and Naruto's not here!" yelled a frustrated Ino as she sat in the booth.

"He'll be here soon Ino, just calm down. So troublesome..." muttered Shikamaru as he took a drag from his cigarette since the karaoke bar allowed smoking.

As soon as that was said, the door opened up and revealed the blonde that was missing from the group and causing most of the girls to blush at his attire. Naruto was wearing a black shirt with grey pinstrips and black winks on the shoulderblades, the design letting them feel like actual feathers. He also wore his hair in his normal pony tail but his hair was covering his eyes slightly as he wasnt wearing his headband, and his pants were black dress pants that also had grey pinstripes on them. And on his feet were shiny black dress shoes.

"Hey guys, how's everyone doing?" asked Naruto as he looked at everyone, the guys similarly dressed in fancy shirts and pants while the girls wore their normal attire.

After everyone answered his question, Ino pushed him toward the small stage and the microphone. "Okay Naruto, your up! Knock 'em dead!" cheered the blonde girl, sporting a grin.

"Okay, okay Ino-chan." chuckled Naruto as he chose the song he wanted to sing from the computer and took a calming breath as the music started.

(**Naruto Singing)**

**Turn my mic up louder I got to say something Light weights step to the side when we come in**

**Feel it in your chest the syllables get pumping People on the street they panic and start running**

**Words on loose leaf sheet complete coming I jump in my mind and summon the rhyme, I'm dumping**

Everyone was in shock as he sang, the girls sans Ino or Sakura were wideeyed and entranced while the Shikamaru, Chouki, Kiba, Lee, Neji, and Sai were surprised their friend could actually carry a tune.

**Healing the blind I promise to let the sun in Sick of the dark ways we march to the drum and**

**Jump when they tell us that they wanna see jumping Fuck that I wanna see some fists pumping**

**Risk something, take back what's yours Say something that you know they might attack you for**

**Cause I'm sick of being treated like I have before Like it's stupid standing for what I'm standing for**

**Like this war's really just a different brand of war Like it doesn't cater the rich and abandon poor**

**Like they understand you in the back of the jet When you can't put gas in your tank**

**These fuckers are laughing their way to the bank and cashing the cheque Asking you to have compassion and have some respect**

**For a leader so nervous in an obvious way Stuttering and mumbling for nightly news to replay**

**And the rest of the world watching at the end of the day In their living room laughing like "what did he say?"**

**[Chorus:]**  
**Amen Amen Amen Amen Amen**

**In my living room watching but I am not laughing Cause when it gets tense I know what might happen**

**World is cold the bold men take action Have to react or get blown into fractions**

**Ten years old it's something to see Another kid my age drugged under a jeep**

**Taken and bound and found later under a tree I wonder if he had thought the next one could be me**

**Do you see the soldiers they're out today They brush the dust from bullet proof vests away**

**It's ironic at times like this you pray But a bomb blew the mosque up yesterday**

**There's bombs in the buses, bikes, roads Inside your market, your shops, your clothes**

**My dad he's got a lot of fear I know But enough pride inside not to let that show**

**My brother had a book he would hold with pride A little red cover with a broken spine**

**On the back, he hand-wrote a quote inside When the rich wage war it's the poor who die**

**Meanwhile, the leader just talks away Stuttering and mumbling for nightly news to replay**

**And the rest of the world watching at the end of the day both scared and angry like "what did he say?"**

**[Chorus x6]**

**[x6]**  
**With hands held high into the sky so blue,**  
**As the ocean opens up to swallow you.**

As the music faded away into the background, everyone in the entire bar was looking at Naruto in awe and began clapping for him, some girls screaming his name and requesting him to sing again.

Smiling his happy smile, Naruto spoke into the mic. "I'm guessing you want me to sing another song?" His answer was a cheer that made him chuckle a little. "_**Seems that they like you Kit."**_ Kyuubi said as he smiled inside his cage.

_"Yup. Well, lets give them what they want." _Picking his second choice, the music began and he quickly grabbed Ino up onto the stage. "I'm going to need your help on this song Ino." Naruto whispered into her ear as he told her the song title, making her grin.

"You got it!" When Naruto began singing, everyone was surprised at the loudness of the music before they realized it WAS Naruto.

(_Ino singing_, **Naruto singing**, _**Both singing**_)

**I'm just a step away I'm just a breath away Losin' my faith today **(_Fallin' off the edge today_)

**I am just a man Not superhuman** (_I'm not superhuman_)  
**Someone save me from the hate**

**It's just another war Just another family torn **(_Falling from my faith today_)  
**Just a step from the edge Just another day in the world we live**

[**Cho**_rus_:]  
**I need a hero to save me now I need a hero** (_save me now_)  
**I need a hero to save my life A hero'll save me **(_just in time_)

**I've gotta fight today To live another day Speakin' my mind today **(_My voice will be heard today_)

**I've gotta make a stand But I am just a man** (_I'm not superhuman_)  
**My voice will be heard today**

**It's just another war Just another family torn **(_My voice will be heard today_)  
**It's just another kill The countdown begins to destroy ourselves**

[**Cho**_rus_]

**I need a hero to save my life I need a hero just in time Save me just in time Save me just in time**

_**Who's gonna fight for what's right Who's gonna help us survive **_**We're in the fight of our lives **(_And we're not ready to die_)

_**Who's gonna fight for the weak Who's gonna make 'em believe **_**I've got a hero **(_I've got a hero_)  
**Livin' in me**

_**I'm gonna fight for what's right Today I'm speaking my mind**_ **And if it kills me tonight **(_I will be ready to die_)

**A hero's not afraid to give his life **_A hero's gonna save me just in time_

[**Cho**_rus_]

**I need a hero _Who's gonna fight for what's right Who's gonna help us survive_**

**I need a hero _Who's gonna fight for the weak Who's gonna make 'em believe I need a hero I need a hero_**

_**A hero's gonna save me just in time**_

Finishing the song, Naruto and Ino were slightly breathless and everyone in the bar were screaming and cheering, especially their friends who were seated close to the stage.

"That was great Naruto-kun! I never knew you could sing so well! Your flames of youth burn brightly through your voice!" yelled a certain ninja. (If you don't know who this is, go smack yourself with a Naruto manga.)

As Naruto sat down and other people began to sing, he began to talk with Kyuubi. _"Maybe I should do this again Kyuubi, it was pretty fun."_

**_"Perhaps you should kit." _**Before Kyuubi could say anything else, everyone looked up at the stage in shock as Sai began to sing "Pretty Fly" by The Offspring.

_"Kyuu...he's not seriously going to..."_

"**_I do believe he is kit..." _**Both Naruto and Kyuubi, along with some of the other patrons, quickly ran away from the sight of Sai dancing and singing, trying to get the image out of their brains.

Needless to say, from then on Naruto never showed up at the karaoke bar until it was after Sai's turn.  
_

**okay everybody! that was Karaoke Nights lol! i know its probly not very good but i was bored ^_^ anyway, R&R please! **

**or i'll get Sai to dance to and sing Pretty Fly while he follows you around O_o**

**Naruto's song**

**Title: Hands Held High**

**Album: Minutes To Midnight**

**Artist: Linkin Park**

******Naruto and Ino's song**

**Title: Hero**

**Album: Awake**

**Artist: Skillet**


End file.
